Baby Come Back To Me
by Jiade-103
Summary: Everytime I think about it, Everytime I think about him. I remember all the pain I've caused and how hearbroken we both are. Baby Come back to me. Please. [[ oneshot]] confidential parins


Disclaimer: Obviously I dont own Zoey 101. DUH ...

I was standing in the music room of PCA. I had just gotten back. I saw Logan a few minutes ago, he was making-out with some blonde chick. I dont know why but I just couldn't handle it so I ran. I started to sing and remember the summer when I broke up with Logan. I'll Never forget the hurt in his eyes I hadn't spoken to him since.

**Everyday, I try to play, another game  
But my heart can't take it.  
I try to find, another boy,  
But all the while, I can't face it.  
Why do I miss you so much?  
I wanna stop this hurt inside  
Oh baby please, give us one more try**

Flashback

We were standing by the fountain it was the day after our monthaversary.

"Logan I need to tell you someing" I said

"What is it?" He asked conserned. That look put tears into my eyes, but I had to do this. It was the best for us both

"Im breaking up with you" I said, my voice cracking.

"What?" He asked shocked

"Im Breaking up with you" I repeated, It hurt enough the first time it hurts twice as much the second time.

"But why? This can't be what you want. We were so happy" Logan said almost in tears.

"This is what I want. This is what I need. I never want to talk to you again Logan. Never!" I screamed and ran away. Tears streaming down my face.

End Flashback

A tear rolled down my cheek, I still remeber the day after that.

­Flashback

Logan was walking down the street with Chase and Micheal laughing and smiling.

**I see you out with all your friends  
Laughin' it up as you pretend  
To have a good time, (good time)**

It hurt me to think that he didnt care. But I realized, I've bin doing the same thing.

**I know cause I'm living the same lie (same lie)  
So one of us has got to say  
We can't keep living this same way**

**I just wanted to run up to him and say it.  
So I'll be the one  
Yeah I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again**

But i just walked away, not looking back.

End Flashback

**Baby Come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby Come Back)  
Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back (Baby Come Back)**

I continued to sing me heart out. This song fit me perfectly.

**I wanna call, but then I stall,  
Cause after all, I just couldn't take it  
Cause if your play was to push me away  
You know that day, my heart you'd break it (Baby Come Back)  
I know we made a mistake, (I do)  
Can't you stop your foolish pride (Oh no)  
And come back to me  
Let's try, Let's try, Let's try, Let's try it again**

Flashback

I picked up the phone ready to call him and apologize, I dialed the number and let it ring.

"Hello?" I heard him say into the phone. I opened my mouth to talk but couldn't, So I just hung up.

I knew he would never come back to me. I knew he would never forgive me. And it hurt.

End Flashback

**Baby Come back to me (Come Back)  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby Come Back)  
Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back (Baby Come Back)**

The door opened but I didnt notice I just kept singing and letting a few lone tears slide down my cheeks.

**You know you miss your baby D  
And I can see that you think about me  
So why do you act like you don't care  
Like all this love between us isn't there  
I know that you're upset  
I know I did you wrong  
I know you want me to pay for all the pain I've caused  
But in the end it all comes down to just one thing,  
It's you and me  
So I sing**

I felt like collapsing as I thought about everything I did to him, I faught with him, I hurt him beyond repair. I'll never get a second chance and I know it but I cant help but hope that he'll forgive me. I want him back. The minute I broke up with him I wished that I could take it back, but whats done is done.

**Baby Come Back!**

**Baby Come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby V!)  
Baby come back to me (Come Back)  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back**

That was it. That was the last straw. I fell to my knees and cried. I couldn't take it. All the pain. All the memories. It hurt.

"Logan" I whispered "Im so sorry. I wish I could take it back. I wish I could have you back. I wish you were here to comfort me. To give me strength. But your not. And wishes never come true. Logan, If you could hear this. Please know. I love you. I love you so much. I can't take it. I can't take you hating me. It hurts me to see you with anyone else. You did everything for me. And I did nothing for you. I just hurt you. I broke your heart. And now my heart is breaking. Im sorry. Im so sorry. I didnt mean to be selfish. I didnt mean to hurt you. I love you." I sobbed out. I couldnt keep it in anymore, I had bin longing to say that forever but never did. I wanted to say it to his face but I couldnt.

"I forgive you" I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw Logan himself standing there infront of me with his hand out stretched to help me up. I took his hand and stood up. We were so close to each other and all I wanted to do was taste those lips again. Two years is really to long.

"Im so sorry Logan. The moment I broke up with you I broke down crying. I wanted to take it back. But whats done was done and I couldnt. Plus I was moving, I was scared Logan. Scared you would hurt me. Scared you would cheat. I love you too much for that so I did the only thing I could think of. Im sorry so sorry. I love you Logan, I always have and I always will" I said to him right there, looking into his sad eyes.

"Dana, I love you. I've loved you all along. I thought that you didnt love me so I acted the way I did to you. For Two years ive bin un-happy. Ive bin putting on this mask so that no one knew I wasnt over you. And im still not. I can't live without you. After you broke up with me I felt like dieing. I watched you run away and for the first time in 10 years, A tear fell from my eyes. Thats how I knew that you would always be my first and only love" Logan confessed. I hugged him tight never wanting to let go.

"I never want to let you go again" I cried.

"Then don't" He whispered wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you, Please be mine" I whispered. Logan let go of me and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Dana, I wouldn't want to be anyone else's but yours. I never knew I could feel this way, but I do and I know, I will love you even after I die" He said scincerely and leaned in slowly. I went the other 10 and kissed him. We pulled away after a little while.

"Happy Valentines day Dana" He said holding me close to him. At this moment I feel ontop of the world.

"Happy Valentines day Logan" I said back. placing a small kiss on his cheek.

-

Yes I know. This is LAME. but its all good. Hope you liked it.. Cause I didnt. Remember. YOU DONT HAVE TO REVIEW. I write becasue I like to. I do accept flames. and all that jazz. So feel free to say absolutely anything.. if you say anything lol.

--- jjjiiiaaaaadeeee


End file.
